heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Tyrannosaurus | EditorialNames = Strickland Symbiote | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Venom; formerly 's ; | Relatives = Knull (creator); Grendel Symbiote (progenitor); Eddie Brock (former host); James "Logan" Howlett (former host); Rex Strickland (former host) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = Claws and fangs in its true form | Citizenship = Klyntar | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Klyntar | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Donny Cates; Ryan Stegman | First = Venom Vol 4 1 | Death = Venom Vol 4 6 | Quotation = Yes. He was my host in Vietnam. He was a good man and he died out there and then I... I became him. I am him. I have been for a very long time. | Speaker = Rex Strickland's Symbiote | QuoteSource = Venom Vol 4 5 | HistoryText = When the Grendel symbiote was excavated by S.H.I.E.L.D., five of its constituent symbiotes were extracted and bonded to soldiers wounded in the Vietnam War, forming a black-ops initiative named the Sym-Soldier Program. One of these symbiotes - codenamed "Tyrannosaurus" - was bonded to Rex Strickland. Enraged by the experiments S.H.I.E.L.D. was performing on the symbiote-dragon in order to find a way to kill it, the Tyrannosaurus symbiote - under the influence of Knull, the dark god who had created the symbiotes - seized control of its host and tried to corrupt him. For four mouths, Tyrannosaurus and its brethren prowled the jungles of Vietnam devouring any soldier they came across - Việt Cộng and American alike - until a Nick Fury Life-Model Decoy and Logan were dispatched to subdue them. The Tyrannosaurus symbiote separated from Rex and disguised itself as him in an attempt to catch Fury and Logan off-guard, but was exposed by Rex and briefly repelled. Upon returning with its brethren, it bonded to Logan but was quickly separated from him by Rex. When the LMD began counting down to self-destruct, the Tyrannosaurus symbiote - touched by Logan's compassion and influenced by Rex's nobility and inherit goodness - broke free from Knull's influence and bonded to him one last time, conveying regret for its actions. The Tyrannosaurus symbiote threw Logan to safety and tried to shield Rex from the ensuing blast, but failed. After the death of its host, the Tyrannosaurus symbiote emulated Rex's appearance and personality to assume his identity; becoming an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. ironically assigned with hunting itself down. After the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D., "Rex" attempted to recruit Agent Venom to save his cryogenically-frozen brethren, but his intel on who was bonded to the Venom symbiote was outdated. "Rex" instead encountered Eddie Brock and knocked him unconscious to prevent his rampaging symbiote from killing a pair of police officers. Disappointed that he hadn't been able to recruit Flash, "Rex" nevertheless decided to make due with Eddie and passed him information on the Sym-Soldier Program, requesting his help to rescue his comrades in exchange for helping him fix his symbiote. When Venom returned from the mission and revealed that he had failed and the Grendel symbiote had awakened, "Rex" realized that Venom was slowly succumbing to Knull's control and told him of what had transpired in Vietnam decades prior. When Venom returned from an encounter with Knull, Rex was forced to reveal his true form and apologized for the deception. While the symbiote initially despaired that it would be unable to stop Knull from assimilating it into the Grendel symbiote and rejoining it to the Hive, Venom asked for it to join him in taking the fight to Knull. "Rex" bonded to Eddie and amalgamated with the Venom symbiote, showing Venom an arsenal of weapons it had appropriated while an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. In order to prepare for the final battle, the augmented Venom armed himself with portable energy cannons, machine guns, and sonic grenades; before the Tyrannosaurus symbiote reconnected to the Hive Mind to summon Knull. When the Grendel symbiote attacked, the Tyrannosaurus symbiote destabilized it by feeding it a pair of sonic grenades, forcing Knull to manifest. The Tyrannosaurus and Venom symbiotes were ultimately separated from Eddie by Knull and absorbed into the Grendel symbiote. However, Eddie detonated the arsenal, and the Tyrannosaurus symbiote shielded the Venom symbiote from the blast so that it could return to Eddie. With Knull's avatar weakened, the Tyrannosaurus symbiote dragged its progenitor into the blast furnace, sacrificing itself in an attempt to immolate it. | Personality = Under the influence of Knull's hive mind, the Tyrannosaurus symbiote was driven by insatiable bloodlust and ravenous hunger, devouring countless Việt Cộng and American soldiers alongside its brethren. While impersonating Rex Strickland, it expressed horror and revulsion at the carnage it and its brethren had wrought while berserk - though it is unclear whether this was genuine or an act intended to catch the Nick Fury LMD and Logan off-guard. Following the original Rex Strickland's death, it emulated not only his appearance but his personality; displaying a wry sense of humor and mocking Eddie Brock's lack of knowledge about the symbiotes. Despite being enraged by Nick Fury's callousness towards its kind and the murder of its host to cover up S.H.I.E.L.D.'s dark secrets, it refused to rejoin Knull's hive-mind - having been touched by the "light" of Rex's nobility - and agreed to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Despite being afraid of being forcibly assimilated into Knull's hive-mind, the Tyrannosaurus symbiote displayed a veteran soldier's grit and determination while advising Eddie Brock, psychoanalyzing him in an effort to better understand the man it had allied itself with. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor * Constituent-Matter Generation * Shapeshifting * Humanoid Form: Even without a host, the Tyrannosaurus symbiote is capable of assuming a humanoid form, and used this ability to impersonate its former host for several decades. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Unlike most symbiotes, the Tyrannosaurus symbiote was apparently resistant to heat and sonics; and is capable of walking through napalm unharmed. However, it was unable to withstand the intense heat of a steel-smelting blast-furnace. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = While feral, the Tyrannosaurus symbiote utilizes its fanged jaws, prehensile tongue, and claws as weapons; and can also transform the limbs of its humanoid form into bladed appendages. As an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. it amassed a large arsenal of high-ordinance weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}